


TC Snippets

by gay_r1ghts



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Aromantic Seto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Queer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, References to Addiction, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_r1ghts/pseuds/gay_r1ghts
Summary: Snippets of Team Crafted fics, all less than 500 words.
Relationships: Ian Stapleton/ Quentin Juneau, Jason Probst/Tyler "Ty" Warren Ellis, Jerome Aceti/Mitch Hughes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. i never wanted to be thinking this loud

“Seto, aren’t you hungry?”  
“No.”  
Husky knew better. “Seto, come out here.”  
“No.”  
Husky rattled the doorknob, and then let his head fall against the door with a frustrated thud. “Pleeease, dude? I told Ssundee I’d at least lay eyes on you. Y’know, make sure you’re alive.”  
Husky heard a gentle shuffling. A click, and Seto poked his head out from the door. His hair was a greasy mess, and he had dark bags under his eyes. He squinted up at Husky. “I’m alive. What else do you want?”  
“I--listen. We’re worried, Seto. You’ve been locked in your room for what, two days now?” Seto wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Dude, you need to eat something--”  
“I have been eating,” Seto snapped.  
“No, you need to eat something other than whatever food you’ve kept stashed around your room. Like, real food, not crackers and old candy.” Husky sighed, and smiled pleadingly at Seto. “Ssundee’s making a huge breakfast. Would you at least come downstairs and try to find something? I know you're not usually big on breakfast, but i-it’d mean a lot to Ssun if you’d come down.”   
It’d mean a lot to all of us, sat the unspoken plea. They all want to see you.  
Seto dropped his glare from Husky to the ground, and breathed in a shaky breath before nodding gently.   
“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Give me like, 20 minutes. I-I need to get ready.”   
Husky couldn’t hide his smile. “Okay, dude. Take all the time you need! But not, like, too much time. Cold pancakes just aren’t as good.”  
Seto rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide a tiny grin of his own as he shut the door.


	2. to make my still-beating something not hurt that bad

“Sky. You know you…”Lox sighed audibly. “We need to talk about--”  
“Just, just-- just shut up, mmkay?” Sky’s voice was quivery, a slurring proof that he was still conscious. His legs were splayed out on the bed, beer cans crumpled thoughtlessly on the floor. The whole room smelled of alcohol and body odor. It smelled, Lox thought grimly, of someone who was in the process of giving up.   
“Shut up. Stop thinking so hard, Lox. I can… I can hear you thinking. All the, the…” Sky paused for a moment, trying to remember how to coordinate his lips and tongue. “The gears. Turning in your head. Y’know?”  
“No, I don’t know. Dude, have you even left the fuckin’ room today?”  
“‘Course not. Public drinken-- public drinking...drinkinness,” Sky replied thoughtfully. “`s illegal. Not allowed. Publicly drinking.” He rolled onto his back, accidentally pushing his phone onto the floor in the process. He barely moved at the sound of the loud thump. “Huh. That’s where it was.”  
“Yeah. Your phone was here, with you. In case someone needs to talk to you. Now, if you’d just learn how to answer the thing, we’d be alright.” Lox appraised the situation for half a second, before grabbing Sky’s arm and dragging him to his feet. “Come on. True’s gonna be here soon. I don’t want him thinking we’re both idiots.”   
The pair shuffled across the room, stumbling into furniture along the way. There were bottles, mostly empty, lined up on Sky’s desk, and a few crumpled papers sitting on top of his keyboard. It was a stupid fancy one, the kind that costs hundreds of dollars and makes all sorts of claims about how it helps your gaming performance. Lox thought back to the Christmas party last year, when Sky first opened it, and how thrilled he looked. True had squeezed Lox’s hand under the table, and then they had been pushed apart by Sky’s crushing hug. He was a constant back and forth, all highs and lows. This was certainly a low.   
Lox helped him into the bathroom, and threw a bath towel at him. “Here. You smell like crap.” Sky barely even registered the comment, and simply closed the door on Lox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
